You Can't Photoshop This Kind Of Beauty
by AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: Erwin Smith is a photographer for The New York Times and he takes pictures of the parts of society that the public chooses to ignore. He finds a new model for his photos that he comes to love more than his dream.
1. Chapter 1

I was just a youngster at the time. I was a new man with a fresh, handsome face who was just out of college. God, it's hard to remember the time but I believe it was around the 70s.

After college, I had $5,000.00 in debt, my spirit, and my camera. I studied business for 4 years to make my deceased parents proud in the afterlife but I really never cared about business. It was just so boring. I wanted to be a photographer but not just any photographer; one that makes a difference.

I had some random photos of some roommates getting evicted and a few more of my friends at their part time weren't much but I decided to do something with them.

I sent my favorite photos into a local art contest. I won the award for best interpretation of life. At that moment, when I was accepting the certificate, I realized that I wanted to feel like that always. I decided to do that for a living. That was the life I wanted and the one I chased.

I decided that my type of art would be depictions of society that the public chooses to ignore: transvestites, prostitution, homelessness, and more. Being part of the LGBT Community sorta drove me into this as well.

My wall became filled with my work in a matter of days. I had no idea how I was going to pay off my rent and college loan debt. I also didn't know how to turn my dream into my dream job. Since I had a serious lack of plans, I worked anywhere that would give me inspiration: strip clubs, underprivileged schools, I even spent some time managing money for a brothel. My picture collection became greater and larger than ever. After getting so many, I decided it was time to do something with them, so I put together little portfolios and sold them at a local store. The owner said they sold as soon as they came in. They asked me to make more and even offered to pay for my photos to be put into a book. I agreed, of course. I made $200.00 extra a month so I began to save up some more cash to move to a nicer place in the city. I finally started to feel that my dream was starting to show.

…

I got a phone call one day, actually not long after I started selling my pictures. Believe me or not it was The New York Times asking for me to do a special segment on a photojournalism piece. They told me that my societal image was unique and just what they needed in their paper. I agreed to do it immediately.

The world of journalism was an amazing journey. I got to have my face and work known. I got payed $500.00 every time I published something. I decided to move to New York City a few months after I became a regular on The New York Times. I moved into a decent apartment and started a new life. I went from a lonely newbie who just entered reality, to a successful man, not even in his 30's yet. I even payed off my loans.

 _But later on, I became someone I never thought I'd be..._


	2. Chapter 2

I went to a strip club that was popular in NYC. I wanted some photographs of the dancers for next week's paper. I sat at a close table and ordered a few beers. I got my camera ready when the first person began to dance. I couldn't tell if the dancer was male or female but I liked them. I snapped a few pictures during their dance and took a few more of the dancers afterwards. I thought I got all the pictures I needed, but one more dancer went up. He was a drag queen and a stripper. He was beautiful and an excellent performer. They called him _Daddy's Little Girl._

I watched closely and snapped as many pictures as I could. He had so much passion and fire in his eyes. I was so enchanted by the performance that I didn't notice anything else. It was just him and me. _Alone._

He and I linked eyes from across the club. It was like we were the only souls there.

His dance involved a lot of swinging around the pole and it involved even more flips. I couldn't say which one of his dances I liked the best. All the movements made me so intrigued.

When his performance was over, I sat down for a few minutes just processing what I saw. The most beautiful person in all of NYC, no, the world danced right in front of me. I even thought that the dance was done for me.

I finally decided to get up after a while. I needed some signatures from people so I could use their pictures in my newest story. I went to the back of the club to the dressing rooms. I ran into a few performers and got their signatures. I then found myself saving the best for last. I was at the dressing room of _Daddy's Little Girl._

It took me a little time to build up the courage to knock. I mean, how would you react if you were about to face the most beautiful person in the world and ask them to do something for you? And it could be anything you're asking for…

I knocked lightly and almost right away I got a _Come in._

I did as the voice told me and went in.

"Excuse me... " I said. "I need to ask you something…"

The light from his beauty nearly blinded me.

He had removed his black, poofy wig and wig cap. His hair was short with an under buzz cut. It was wet with sweat and it dripped down his face. "Sir, I don't do what you're thinking."

"Oh no! No! I'm a photojournalist from _The New York Times_ and I need your permission to use photos of you in the paper."

He reached into his pants and shifter some… _Stuff_ around inside.

,"Uh…"

"What? You never seen a man untuck his junk before?" he asked. "Judging by your face I guess the answer is no."

"You're right…"

He finished _untucking_ and held out his hand. "Lemme see the pictures."

"S-Sure," all I could think about was his hands just touched _that place._

I handed him the photos my camera spit out and he skimmed through them.

"Why are there so many?"

 _Crap_ I thought.

"I… Uh... I thought you were…. Good…."

"I appreciate the compliment."

"No problem."

He looked at me for a while.

"Well?" he said.

"What? Well what?

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna ask me out?"

"Pardon me?"

"You obviously want this. I can read you like a book."

"Oh. I'm Erwin Smith. Would you like me to treat you to dinner some time?"

"Oh, this is so unexpected, " he mocked. "Sure. You're hot. _Erwin,"_ he let the name roll off his tongue. "I'm Levi. Don't you dare call me _Daddy's Little Girl_ in public."

"Got it."

"Gimme some time to get changed and you can treat me to dinner after."

I nodded and walked into the hall and waited right outside of his door. My heart was racing. I just got a date with the most amazing being in the world. What was I gonna do? Where would I take him? Someone that fine deserves only the best and nothing less.

As I waited, I thought about places to take Levi. _Nothing too fancy._ I thought. _Don't want him to think I'm desperate. Also, nothing too shitty. I want him to know I care._

He came out in a tank top with a sweatshirt and jeans. He had a bag of his work gear on his shoulder. "I'm ready."

The only makeup he removed was the globs of eyeliner and the face toner that made him more pale. He still had bright red lipstick and a tint of blush.

"Yo. Oldy. I said I'm ready."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

We went down the hall in awkward silence. I had so much to ask him but I had no idea where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

"You gotta car?"

"No…" I didn't see the point. I was living in the big city and I have no time to wait in traffic. "Do you?"

"No but I'm tight with a cabbie who goes by these parts. I'll call him up."

"Sounds swell."

Whatever he did made me feel so weak. Never before have I felt so so strong and so powerless at the same time. I wanted to just stare at him forever.

We dropped by a phone booth and I waited outside for him to finish up with his call.

He came out after a few minutes and said the cabbie was on his way.

"So Erwin. You work for _The New York Times?_ Sounds boring."

"No, not at all. I get to travel in many cities and take pictures to show to the world about-"

He somehow already learned how to shut me up. He kissed me roughly and pulled away after he saw that I finally caught up with what was going on.

"That was…" I stammered my words.

"You were boring me."

"I-I'm sorry…"

His cabbie friend pulled up and waved. "Yo Levi!"

"Hey Farlan."

I watched them converse for a bit before Levi motioned me to get into the car.

"This is weird, Levi," Farlan said. "Why're you going out with a suit like this."

"He's hot."

"True."

 _He's only seeing me for my looks?_ I didn't know if I should just have gotten out or keep going with it. I guess I was no better. I was out with Levi because he is beautiful.

"So where ya headed?" Farlan asked.

"Wherever _Daddy_ wants to take me."

I tensed up. "D-Daddy?"

"Yeah. Where do you wanna take me?"

Oh God I didn't know if he meant to take him out to eat or to take him _there…_

"There's this lobster place uptown…"

"Uptown? Wow, Levi. You got a loaded one."

We drove up to _The Seaside Garden_ and got out. I tipped the driver and escorted Levi inside.

People eyed us like we were insane for showing our faces in public. At the time, a homosexual couple showing their faces in public was as sinful as blowing a priest in the confessional.

I got a little uneasy but Levi didn't seem to care. He was used to the stares, I guess.

Our waiter seemed uncomfortable serving us but he managed.

"Would you like a beverage?"

"I'd like a bacardi and coke with lemon," Levi looked at me. "And make it juicy," he licked his lips.

I gulped and ordered. "I-I'll just have some Babycham…"

The waiter ran off, obviously confused and scared.

"Ya know that once blew off a guy while in the bathroom stall while at a seafood place."

"D-Did you now...:"

"Come on. Tell me something crazy that you've done."

I thought for a moment. "I-I once ate outside food at a restaurant…"

"No. Not something a pussy thinks is crazy. Something _sexual_ ," he let the last word roll off his tongue.

"Oh my…"

"Oh? Are you a virgin?"

"No! I dated a girl who I slept with… Once."

Levi smirked and leaned close to me. "So you've only done it once?"

"I guess so…"

"Where did you do it?"

"The bed."

"So you've never done anything crazy with anyone?"

"Guess not…"

"How about we fix that, _Daddy."_

He got under the table and covered the sides with the table cloth.

I nearly screamed as his hands rubbed my crotch. I also could've pushed him away and left but I wasn't going to do something so stupid.

The waiter returned with our drinks and set them down. I just told him Levi was in the bathroom.

Thank God he left right after I answered. Levi had just removed my belt and started pulling my jeans down.

"Damn," Levi said. "How on Earth did you only get one person to ride this?"

"Levi-"

He licked the tip of my dick and held onto the base, gently massaging it.

"Levi…" my tone finally settled and actually hinted pleasure instead of worry.

Levi obviously has done this before. _A lot_ of times. His tongue snaked around my dick and left no spot untouched (or dry).

I almost forgot that we were in public. I had to look normal so no one would suspect anything. It was hard but I managed. I had wiped my forehead with my napkin and sighed.

"Levi, I'm close," I warned.

"Do it on my face."

"Levi, people will notice."

"I don't give a damn. _Do it_."

The waiter returned and pointed to the empty seat.

"He's just freshening up."

"I see… What do you want to order?"

"I'll have some lobster with garlic and butter. He'll have the same."

"Is that all?"

"Yep!" my voice raised a bit as I came all over Levi's pretty face.

The waiter just figured I was annoyed with him so he left in a huff.

"Okay, Levi. Here," I handed him a few napkins.

He wiped away what he couldn't lick off. He got back up onto his chair and smirked at me.

I looked back at him, my cheeks still pink and my face still sweaty.

He took the lemon off of his drink and sucked on it.

"Is this supposed to turn me on?" I asked.

"Is it working?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, then I sighed. "It is working like a charm."

"Let's go to the stalls and you can do me."

"Woah, can't you wait? I'm kinda hungry and I don't feel like getting arrested."

"It's not that bad in jai;."

"Oh my God," I covered my face with my hands. What was I doing? I didn't want to take advantage of Levi but I also wanted to do just that. Levi was a damaged soul and I was longing to be the one to fix it.

"What?"

"Levi, I don't wanna take advantage of you."

"You won't be doing that. You actually like me."

"How-"

"I saw the way you approached me back at the club. You weren't like the other filthy old men. They would just come in and feel me up. None would take me to a nice place and let me blow them under the table. You don't want to do me for fun. You want to do me cause you like me."

"Wow. You're good at reading people."

"It's a gift."

I fooled around with my belt buckle and asked. "So, before I make a move I want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Right here in NYC. Except living on the poor, shitty side of the city."

"Were your parents divorced?"

"No. My mother was a hooker so I'm a slut baby. She had no idea who my father was or is."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't apoligize duumbass. You didn't make my past awful," he continued telling me his story after scolding me. "My mom died of some freak disease when I was 6. My uncle found me and took me in and taught me about life and junk. He taught how to knife fight and steal also. He left me when I was 14. I was alone again so I made some street friends. One of 'em is the guy who drove us here."

"So what made you want to do stripping?"

"A friend of mine said it was easy money. I started when I was 17 and now I sleep in a bed," he rested his head on his hand. "Now you tell me your story."

"Oh. Well I grew up with my mom and dad. Dad was a teacher and mom was a nurse. When I was 14, my dad and mom split up and I stayed with my dad. When I was 17, dad was murdered. Mom was framed and sentenced to 12 years in prison. In the time they were near me, they pressured me to study business. I did it to make them happy."

"What made you want to be a journalist?"

"I honestly don't quite know myself. I guess after I won my first award I realized it would be fun. And it it."

Levi took a drink and nodded. "I can respect that."

"Yeah…"

We sat in silence for a moment until Levi pointed to my drink. "You gonna finish that?"

I shook my head and slid my drink over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I've never had such an awkward date that at the same time was so magical. I mean, what kind of date goes from blowing someone off to talking about life stories so quickly?

The waiter came back with our lobster and left as fast as possible.

"Fucking pig," Levi jeered.

"What?"

"Not you. Him. He doesn't want to serve us because we're gay."

"Oh yeah. That."

"These idiots think they're better than us just cause they're normal. Well I say fuck them and everything they stand for."

"Levi, maybe not so loud…" I stared at my food, wondering if anyone sneezed or spat into the dish.

"Tch," Levi stuck his fork into the lobster's chest and pulled out some meat.

I took a forkful of lobster and put it in my mouth. I really did love Levi's passion but I didn't feel like getting thrown out of such a refined eatery.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"It's fucking fantastic," he said in such a monotone voice.

"Glad you like it."

"Yeah. But I don't think it's going to compare to dessert," he slid his foot to my thigh. "Am I right, Daddy?"

"F-Forgive me for asking but why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because I'm Daddy's Little Girl. Daddy's bad little girl," his foot grazed onto my crotch.

I let out an _eep_ when it touched me. "Levi, you literally just sucked me off."

"I know, but now I want your cock in me."

I was never the kind of guy to go all the way on the first date. Then again, I've been all the way only once before.

"Levi," I didn't know what to feel but all I knew was that I wanted Levi. "Let's go."

I payed about $35.00 and left no tip. (Levi was right. Our waiter was a fucking pig.)

He called up Farlan again and we practically fornicated in the back seat. My hands caressed every part of Levi's body. He's so beautiful. I wanted to touch every part of him. I wanted to hold him forever.

Levi held my face and looked me in the eyes. "Erwin," he hummed. "Erwin please."

Farlan stopped the cab and knocked on the window. "Hey, horndogs. We are here. Take it inside."

"Thank you, sir," I tipped him again and got out with Levi.

Levi latched onto me and kissed my neck. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

My apartment was on the 5th floor of the building. It had 2 bedrooms but I lived alone. I had a lot of money so I thought I'd live the good life while I could.

"It's filthy in here."

"I know."

"I'll clean in the morning."

Before I could tell him he didn't need to, he jumped on to me and wrapped his legs around my waist.

I caught Levi as he smashed our lips together.

"Levi," I muffled in the kiss.

"Sh. Daddy. Let it happen."

I leaned against the wall and let Levi do his thing. This was no casual fucking. We were about to make love.

I took Levi to my bedroom and threw him onto the mattress. I took my shirt off and Levi gawked.

"Damn," he smirked. "You're fucking ripped. You sure you're only a photographer?"

"I work out every other day."

"I'd love to watch some time."

"You can watch right now," I ripped his pants off and licked my lips.

He grinned at me and squirmed a little.

I devoured every part of him.

I took off each part of his attire and gazed onto him. Beauty radiated from him.

I am going to say this one more time, we weren't having a mindless fuck session. We were making love. We hardly knew each other but we knew that we both felt that our souls became one.

"Erwin," he softly spoke. "Please."

I had just put some lube in him with my fingers. He was so tight and hungry. That passion turned me on so much.

I entered him slowly to make sure I wasn't going to hurt him. (Our sizes were so different.)

He moaned and called my name out over and over. It slipped my mind that other people lived in the building.

"Daddy yes! Take care of your boy," he moaned.

The whole Daddy thing started to grow on me. "Don't worry. Daddy's gonna take care of his good little boy all night long."

He smiled and let me thrust harder into him.

We ended the night releasing many times all over my bed. I didn't mind. These sheets could be thrown away. I had many more.

We held onto each other and drifted off to a deep slumber.


End file.
